1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free standing storage stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a free standing storage stand for an outdrive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for outboard motor stands have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,619 to Catonzaro teaches the ornamental design for an outboard motor storage rack.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,978 to Williams teaches a stand for supporting boat motors comprising a generally horizontally disposed base and a motor support means for supporting said boat motor on said base comprising connection means for connecting the stand to the cavitation plate of said boat motor on said each side of said motor and a support member extending between said base and said connection means.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,425 to Crabtree teaches a repair stand for heavy objects such as outboard motors that has a base with a vertical standard. The standard has a vertically adjustable carrier tube with a horizontal cross rod on its upper end. A mounting plate is secured to the rod on arms with bearing whereby it is pivotal about the rod. A hydraulic cylinder with an extensible and retractable ram is positioned on the carrier tube and is connected, through a channel track And trolley, to the plate to effect controlled pivotal movement thereof.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,960 to Peetz teaches a cart that has a clamp securing it to the cavitation plate on the stem of the motor. The cart stands upright on two rear wheels and a front leg, allowing it to be tilted and wheeled up or down stairs. An arched frame partially surrounds and protects the propeller.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,708 to Kalbach teaches an outboard motor stand apparatus for use in a vehicle wherein the apparatus includes a mounting unit secured to the interior of a vehicle, a main support unit rotatably connected to the mounting unit and an auxiliary support unit pivotally secured to the main support unit. The auxiliary support unit is further provided with a hinged mounting block member adapted to be engaged by the engine mount of an outboard motor.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,960 to McCrory teaches a storage and carriage stand for an outboard motor. The stand has a wheeled base constructed of opposing elongate side portions and a transversely positioned interior end portion which extends between the side portions tubular steel members. The base members support a frame which includes opposed upright members which are interconnected by a transversely positioned and vertically disposed generally planar shaped transom, to which an outboard motor may be securely affixed. The transport stand base is generally U-shaped so as to include an open end, with the open end being of sufficient width to allow a selected outboard motor which is being attached to said stand to freely pass between said opposing elongate side portions until said transom is reached by the outboard motor.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,931 to Hashimoto et al. teaches an outboard motor packing structure convertible to a display stand, having a rectangular parallelepiped formed with rod members, which rod members include first side rods on both right and left sides connecting the front and back rods, in which an end of each first side rod is detached from the front rods and connected to the bottom rods when the packing structure accommodating an outboard motor therein is converted to a display stand by disjointing parts of the rods, wherein the outboard motor is in the same position as when installed in a boat.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for outboard motor stands have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a free standing storage stand for an outdrive that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a free standing storage stand for an outdrive that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a free standing storage stand for an outdrive that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a free standing storage stand for an outdrive that includes a frame that rests on a horizontal surface and supports the outdrive in an upright position. The frame includes a front wall, a rear wall, and a pair of runners. The front wall has an uppermost edge that has a cutout that is symmetrical V-shaped and defined by a pair of edges, and an innermost surface. The rear wall has a lowermost edge that has a cutout that receives the skeg of the outdrive and an uppermost edge that has a cutout that is symmetrical V-shaped and defined by a pair of edges. Each runner extends from the innermost surface of the front wall, flush with associated edges of the cutout in the front wall, to the innermost surface of the rear wall, flush with aligned edges of the cutout in the rear wall, respectively. Each runner has a width that is less than the length of each edge of each cutout of each of the front wall and the rear wall, respectively, so as to provide a space between the pair of runners that allows the skeg of the outdrive to pass dependingly therethrough and into, and be captured by, the cutout in the lowermost edge of the rear wall, while the housing of the outdrive rests on the pair of runners.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.